Shout: Done My Way
by Hermione425
Summary: This is the story Shout: DMW rewritten. It was taken offline for being in scriptchat format. It's back. Paige is pregnant by Dean, and this is her life during & after pregnancy.
1. I'm What?

Shout-What could have happened  
  
==============================================  
  
Paige is in the girls bathroom holding a positive pregnancy test. "No!! This can't be right...I can't believe it. Ms. Sauve can't help much with this..."  
  
Paige ran to the local drugstore then ran home with a bag with 2 more pregnancy tests. She is now sitting on the edge of the bathtub holding three pregnancy test, which are all positive. She's staring at the floor, and her head jerks up when a knock on the door is heard.  
  
"Paige, honey, are you alright? You've been in there for a long time." Paige's mom calls.  
  
Paige replies with an attempt at a normal tone at which she fails miserably. "No, mom, I'm fine. Leave me alone." She replies, obviously biting back tears.  
  
"Paige, I've lived with you for 15 years, I know when something is bothering you. Either come out here or let me in there," her mom replied, in a tone somewhere between angry and concerned.  
  
Paige grudgingly goes over to unlock door. "Fine. It's open, come in."  
  
Paige's mom enters the room and surveys counter and spots the tests. "I see...Paige, have you and Spinner been doing things I'm not aware of?  
  
She looks at her mother, obviously insulted. "NO, Mom! Spinner and I haven't done anything. It's Dean's."  
  
Her mom starts to cry. "My poor little baby your future is ruined, thanks to some guy you barely know."  
  
Paige leans on her mom's shoulder and starts to cry as well. "Mom, this is awful...my life is forever changed. I thought the worst that could happen was Dean raping me, and I didn't realize how wrong I was until now. I mean, Dean has now left his mark on us forever. And, I just, well, it's like, everything is going to change now. I don't know if they'll allow me in Degrassi anymore. I mean, they have an alternate school for people like...me."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, you aren't like the others there. They made a CHOICE to have sex, you didn't. That makes you different." Her mother replies in an obvious attempt to cheer her up.  
  
"Mom, I'm still pregnant, aren't I? That much is definitely the same."  
  
"Yes, honey, but..." Paige's mother responds, desperetly trying to cheer her up, yet makes her more worked up.  
  
Paige starts to shout at her mother. "It's still the same, Mom. In a few months I'll be fat, just like them and..."  
  
Cutting Paige off ,"Paige Michalchuk, you won't be fat, it'll be your unborn child."  
  
Paige keeps screaming "Mom, I'll weigh like, 20 pounds more and LOOK fat. And I won't be able to do Spirit Squad! I STARTED it, I can't quit!" Paige is so worked up, it seems as if there is no way to calm her down.  
  
"Paige, it's not quitting, it's a temporary rearrangement of your daily activities. It'll be changed so that it can work around your...schedule. And then after the baby is born you can bet Dylan and I will be there for you 100%" Paige's face fell with the mention of Dylan. It reminded her of how she would have to tell people.  
  
"I should tell Dylan, shouldn't I?" Paige questioned and watched her mother nod. "He'll probably try and kill Spinner..."  
  
Paige's mother replied without advice or consolation, just a few direct words. "If you are ready, you most certainly can."  
  
==============================================  
  
I'll update when I get reviews! 


	2. Telling

Chapter 2:  
  
=========================  
  
Paige knocks on Dylan's bedroom door. "Dylan, are you there?" she asked  
  
Dylan called back a response. "Yeah, Paige, come on in."  
  
"Dylan, can I tell you something?" Paige questioned cautiously.  
  
"Paige, of course you can," he catches look Paige is giving him. "And yes, Paige, I can keep a secret."  
  
"GOOD! Dylan," she starts to stumble on what and how to tell him "I...I...I...I..." Deciding that there's no other way, she starts to shout. MOM!! Come here please!!  
  
"Paige, do you need some help? Let's see...Paige, girl's conference in the hall." Her mom hurredly tells her and they walk out into the hallway.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready to tell Dylan yet...or anyone for that matter."  
  
"Don't worry, Dylan will keep your secret. I can tell him if you don't think you can."  
  
"It's not that, it's just that, well, isn't this kind of a private thing? I mean, I'll tell Ms. Suave, because it'll definitely mean something in the court case, but maybe I should let people figure it out for themselves." Paige replied.  
  
Her mom obviously didn't like the idea, but gamely agreed. "Okay, Paige, but let's get the phone and call Dr. Mitchell. We've got to find an abortion clinic for you."  
  
"No, mom." Paige outright refused. "I know that it'll be a constant reminder of Dean and what happened, but I can't kill a baby, that would live on my conscience forever. I'll probably put the baby up for adoption, but I could never abort a child." "Fine, I'll call, but I'd still like you to hear all of your options." She reaches for the phone and dials. "Hello, I need to speak with Dr. Mitchell, please... Yes, Dr. Mitchell, I need to make an appointment for my daughter Paige. I need it for as soon as possible. Today would be best." Listens to the other end of the conversation. "You have an appointment for 7:45 tonight? Oh, Dr. Mitchell, thank you." Hangs up phone and turns to Paige. "Paige, get your coat, you have a doctor's appointment in," she stops to look at her watch, "20 minutes. Get the keys and your permit, and you can drive."  
  
Paige nervously starts to question her mother as she pulls the car out of the driveway. "Mom, what do we say to Dr. Mitchell? I mean, she's a nice lady and all, but how do I tell her I want to take a PREGNANCY test? I mean, I'm only just 15."  
  
"Don't worry, honey. I'll do all the talking if you'd like." She tries to sound supportive, but Paige takes it as babying.  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine, just tell me what to say now, so I'll know then, I'm not a baby," Paige replies snappily.  
  
Her mom replies, insulted. "Look, just tell them you want to have a pregnancy test taken. You've taken 5 at home and they were all positive, but you know theirs are more accurate."  
  
"And what if someone I KNOW is there? Like, what if Terri or Hazel or someone is there?"  
  
"They know what happened. They'll find out eventually anyway, unless you have an abortion."  
  
Paige knew her mother was trying to push an abortion on her, and it made her so mad. "Mom, I don't want to have an abortion, okay? We're here, Mom. Let's go check in."  
  
"You check in, I'll park the car. Here's the money for your co-pay," she says finally as she hands Paige some bills. 


	3. You Have?

Chapter 3:  
  
Paige is in the waiting room of Dr. Mitchell. She spots Hazel, who makes a beeline to her. "Hi Paige! What are you doing here?" She questioned eagerly.  
  
"Um...waiting for my mom what are you doing here?" she replied, while thinking, 'that's not a lie, I'm waiting for her to park.'  
  
"I'm here for a check-up, why are you really here? We've been best friends for 5 years, I know when you're lying. Why are you really here?"  
  
"I'm just...here." Paige said evasively. 'She knows I'm avoiding something, I've known her too long. She'll find out soon anyway...all right, I'll just tell her.' She thought. "Hazel, lets go over there and talk," Paige points to an empty corner and they walk over. Hazel, I'm here to take a pregnancy test...I haven't had a period in 2 months and I took 3 pregnancy tests that all turned out positive."  
  
"Oh my God, Paige!!!!! You and Spin have gotten farther then we've all thought!"  
  
Paige replies, annoyed and insulted. "Hazel!! It's Dean's...and I don't know if I want to keep it or get an abortion." She leans on Hazel's shoulder and starts to cry. "I told my mom I definitely didn't want to have an abortion, but I'm fifteen...maybe I should. Hazel, I'm so confused..."  
  
"Paige, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Well all the sorries in the world won't fix this. And you definitely should be sorry for suspecting Spinner of all this, for once in his life, he's innocent."  
  
"Paige, I know..."  
  
Cutting Hazel off, "Hazel, you don't know? Have you ever been pregnant?" There is a pause, and Hazel nods.  
  
"Look, it's not really a story I like to retell." Hazel said, "But for you, I'll tell."

====================  
  
A/N: I love suspense and I'm sorry this was so short, I intend to make Hazel's story extremely long, so tomorrow should be long.


	4. Hazel's Story

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but I haven't had reviews and have been working on my other story. I intend to make this a long chapter, but I don't know. P.S. After seeing Ghost In The Machine, I have had the fact that Paige was 15 confirmed. Also, if you read this review it, because if no one reads this, it's going off line!

"Hazel, you were pregnant?" Paige asked again, still not fully processing the information.

Hazel nodded, and started talking again. "Remember in Grade 7, when I left in November, and was back for the start of Grade 8?" Paige nods, still in disbelief. "Well I was pregnant then. Remember, Sean Cameron and I were dating then? Before he left? That was part of the reason he left, his parents picked up and left when they found out he was a father-to-be. But we were dating, and one night we were bored and decided to waste some time, and I ended up pregnant. My parents sent me away to live in Somalia with my grandparents. I remember being so huge, I could barely walk. I would constantly start wobbling sideways, not being able to balance all the weight I carried. After I delivered my son, I just remember standing up and almost falling because of the way I tried to hold myself. It was weird having the huge baby belly, but it was even weirder not having it when it was gone. I threw up constantly, and to top it all off, I was 12. Being 12 and barely able to walk because you are carrying a child is an insane feeling. I felt so unclean the entire time I was gone. I remember the looks I got in Somalia. I would walk around the marketplace with my Grandmother, and people would either stare at me like I was something stuck on their shoes, or look away and gossip to the people they were with. One of the weirdest days of my life was my 13th birthday. I was more than 8 months pregnant, and you weren't there, and neither were my parents. We just went on like it was a regular day. My grandparents avoided me too, sometimes. They were even ashamed of me. And now, if I even bring it up, my mother leaves the room or ignores me, like I'm not there. And the labor just killed me. Being 12 just made it so hard. Looking back, I almost wish I had an abortion. Some nights I dream about it, the weight or the delivery or the looks. No matter which it is, it always makes me wake up sweaty and uncomfortable. Sometimes I just feel like I'm carrying all the extra weight in me again, and I look down like I'm in a horror movie, in case I might be pregnant again. Now it's the scariest memory I have. I gave him up for adoption, and now I don't even know where he is. Sometimes I have a feeling of longing for my baby, and I don't know where he is. It tears my heart apart. I came back and had to pretend nothing happened. Those were the three hardest things I ever did."

At that point Paige interrupted her best friend. "Three? There were three hardests?"

Hazel nodded and continued. "Three hardest things. Having a child at barely 13 years old, keeping it a secret these past 2 and a half years, and not knowing where my own child is, how he's growing up." Paige nodded, thinking how hard it would have been to be going through this in grade 7, and then keeping it secret. She couldn't imagine the burden that would be.

"Paige Michalchuk?" A nurse's voice called out into the waiting room.

"I guess that's me." Paige said nervously. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you. And remember, I've done this before, so if you get scared or have a question, just call me...okay? And if you ever want to see pictures of me, when I was huge, just come over, I've got some hidden."

Paige nods, and follows the nurse inside the examination room, feeling queasy.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	5. No Way!

Chapter 5 

A/N I'm trying to keep this story going, updating once a week at the least. This story will be only about Paige's pregnancy, with (hopefully) sequel(s). Even though I may be writing this story to the breeze, I love it, and want to keep writing it. E-mail me with any questions or concerns. ALSO, minor changes have been made to the first few chapters.

"Well, Paige, you have a few options. You can either get an abortion or carry the baby to term, still leaving two choices. You can have your baby, and keep it or give it up for adoption. If you want an abortion, you would need to decide within the next 2 to 3 weeks. Adoption would need to be decided by the middle of your 3rd trimester to file all the paperwork required." Paige nodded, thinking the nurse was done, but she continued. "I also have some pamphlets for you to take. One each about adoption, abortion, and teen parenting. Also one for each month of your pregnancy, plus labor and delivery. There is also one for the local alternative school, and the paperwork should you choose to enroll there."

"Alternate school?!" Paige screamed, confused. "Nobody said anything about switching schools. I'm staying at Degrassi until they drag me out." 'And in a few months time, that won't be so easy' she added to herself.

"Some schools require alternate schooling for a pregnant student, but that varies school to school. That may be something you'd be interested in looking up. Now," she said, changing her tone from encouraging to business like. "You were here about 10 weeks ago, on July 17. Do you know if you were pregnant then?" Paige shakes her head, and obeys the nurse's next order, to take off her sweatshirt and get on the scale.

Watching the nurse fiddle with the scale, Paige becomes uneasy. "Well, Paige, according to my records, you weighed 110 pounds, and now you weigh 118. That's more than the average woman gains in 8 weeks, but because you're so young, you may just be filling out."

Paige looked down at her stomach, unwilling to believe she had failed to see earlier that evening. She blinked, thinking her eyes had something in them, and then walked back to the examination table, still staring at the bulge under her shirt. The bulge made her feel fat, indecent, and bloated. It was an odd feeling.

Suddenly images flashed through Paige's head. The first was herself, at around 8 months pregnant, 3 times her current size. The second was her face, contorted into labor pains. 'I don't know if I can go through with this-it seems really hard. It will change my life forever...' Paige was walking with her mother to their van, and deep in thought. 'I need to go to Hazel's' Paige suddenly spoke, startling her mother. "Mom, can I go to Hazel's?" Her mom nodded, and they were silent until her mother spoke again.

"Paige, sweetie, I think you should get an abortion, but I'll support you whatever you do. I just think that being a 15 year old and having the child of the man that raped you might be a little hard on you."

"Well, mom, I don't care. I'm not having an abortion, or going to alternate school!!! I'm going to stay at Degrassi and have this baby! And nothing and nobody is stopping me from that! I don't care what people say, okay? I did before, but this changes everything,"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! It changes everything for you!!!" Paige's mother cut her off, "You can't do this. And Paige, sweetie, you're starting to show now, at 8 weeks. That can't be good."

"Mom, I'm NOT showing," Paige insisted, staring at her little bulge the entire time. She poked it, knowing that if it were fat or muscle, she would be able to squeeze it. It was rock solid.

"It's your children, Paige."

"Children? Mom, no one said anything about more than one kid here. Now I'm in way over my head. And I'm still not getting an abortion." Paige denied once again, although she felt a sinking feeling with allowing her mother's words to sink in.

"Paige, you wouldn't be showing that much if you were pregnant with one child. You are having twins or more, and with that stomach I would guess more. And while you were in your daydream world, I got you another appointment, for this time next month. You'll be showing more then, and get your first ultrasound. Then they'll be able to tell how your baby is doing, how many there are, how you're doing. It should be good." She stopped the car and Paige got out to ring the Aden's doorbell.

"Hey, Paige. You're here sooner than I expected."

"Yeah, Hazel. Look at this; it's really freaking me out. I'm only 8 weeks. 8 weeks pregnant, and scared to death." She said all this quickly and in one breath, while taking off her sweatshirt to show Hazel the bulge in her abdomen. "Hazel," she added after she released her shirt, "I need to see those pictures, because I don't think this is normal."

"Hm...." Hazel pondered. "I moved to Somalia at 7 weeks, and starting at 8 we took one front view and one side view picture each week..." Hazel trailed off, then jumped off her bed to start rummaging through her desk. She pulled her head up looking victorious, holding a photo binder, the kind that holds 2 pictures and a title per page. She opened it up, revealing the label written carefully in Hazel's own writing 'Hazel's Baby Days.' Anyone besides the Adens and Paige would believe it to be pictures of Hazel when she was a small child, not Hazel **with **a child.

Paige flipped the page, seeing a normal Hazel at 8 weeks. She flipped again, and again, not seeing Hazel showing as much as she currently was until 14 weeks. '14 weeks? That's almost twice as much as how much I am. I must be having...' "Look, Hazel, can I borrow this book, I don't think you want me banging down the door all hours of the night to see it, do you?" Paige tried to look pleading and desperate, and obviously succeeded, because Hazel gave in. "Look, I'm going to call home and get a ride, I'll see you at school tomorrow? 'Kay?"

As Hazel nodded, Paige left the room on her cell phone. "Dylan's coming in 5 minutes??" Paige repeated back to her mother, "Okay, so I'll wait at the corner. Bye."

'Dylan's coming? But I don't have my sweatshirt; I left it at Hazel's! He's going to see it!!! This is bad, this is very bad.' Suddenly Paige was woken from her thoughts by a car horn.

"Hey, Paige, what's wrong?" Dylan asked her, oblivious. Paige then realized Dylan couldn't see her stomach until she opened the door. "And don't give me the old 'it's nothing' because you're my little sister, I know something's wrong."

Silent and scowling, Paige opened the door, and Dylan's eyes widened. "Paige," he said in a soft, angry, and disappointed tone, "have you been doing things that we aren't aware of?"

Even though he didn't add 'with Spinner,' Paige knew it was an accusation. "Dylan, it's Dean's." she defended her boyfriend, while adding to herself, 'the closest to naked I've seen Spinner is when he takes off his shirt when they win a soccer game!' She then started crying again.

"Paige, don't worry, it's okay, for now."

"FOR NOW? WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR NOW? WHEN WILL IT STOP BEING OKAY?" Paige screamed at her brother, exasperated.

"Paige, you're going to have a _baby,_ do you think you can be a _mother? _I believe in you, but do you think any one else will besides mom? And you've always cared a lot about how you look and what people think of you. If you're pregnant, you can't wear the clothes you wear now..."

Paige cut off her older brother. "Look, Dylan, this evening has given me some very new perspectives. See this photo album? Well, it's proof that I'm not the only unmarried person I know who was pregnant." Paige then covered her mouth, realizing too late that Hazel's pregnancy was supposed to be a secret.

"And who's secret past did you just dig up here?" He snatched the album out of Paige's lap, opening it up. "Hazel? Hazel Aden? And how old was Hazel and why have we never met her child?"

"Dylan, she was just 13 when the baby was born, and she gave him up for adoption. Remember when I was in grade 7 and Hazel left for all those months? That's why she left. Now give that back!"

Dylan looked shocked, but gave Paige the album back and decided to try and carry on the conversation. "Look, Paige, you cut me off before, and I didn't get to finish telling you why it won't always be okay. Look, what are you going to do when dad gets home?"

Paige and Dylan's father had been gone for 6 weeks, and when he was home life was so hectic, that he didn't even know that Paige was raped. "I'll just...hide it. Yeah, that's it, I'll hide it!"

"Hide it? How will you do that? If you keep growing the way you are now, you'll be huge by the time you're nine months, too big to hide."

"Well Dylan, I'll figure that out when we need to. Right now, I don't need to think about that, since dad won't be back for 3 more weeks."

A/N: I'm just kinda stuck now, but I'll update as soon as I come up with more!!! P.S. I'm really busy right now, so I don't know if updates will come as quickly as I said!!!!! P.P.S. If you review it, review it at Chapter 5, please. AND REVIEW ME WHETHER IT'S COMPLEMENTARY, OR CONSTRUCTIVE. NO FLAMES PLEASE UNLESS THE HELP ME IMPROVE MY STORY OR THE WAY I WRITE.


	6. Dad

A/N: I promise to try and update more!

1 month later, Paige is getting dressed. She's talking to herself and staring in the mirror

"I can't wear this. I'm so _obvious. _I'll have to find a baggy sweatshirt." Paige walked to Dylan's room and asks to borrow a sweatshirt, and he gives her one. "Even in this you can tell I've gained weight." Paige knew that she was showing way too much for someone 11 weeks pregnant, but was trying to ignore it, addressing her new weight only when it was visible. The hardest time for her was gym class. Changing in and out of her clothes without being noticed was almost impossible without locking herself up in a bathroom stall, and Paige had suddenly changed her gym wardrobe for a reason known by none but herself and Hazel.

Looking in the mirror reminded her of Hazel's photo album for some reason. She went and found it in her dresser, and looked at it. For some reason Paige at 11 weeks was _much _larger than Hazel at 11 weeks. Paige at 11 weeks seemed more like Hazel at 18 or 19 weeks. For some reason, although nothing in this situation was in her control, Paige felt guilty. Paige at not even the end of her first trimester was as big as Hazel halfway through her second.

'11 weeks,' Paige thought to herself miserably. 'Still 29 left…'

"I'm home!" A door opened downstairs, and Paige's heart sank. It was her father, home from a long trip. He still didn't know anything, not even about Dean. Paige hid in her room, hoping her mom would deal with everything.

"Look, Dan, before you come up to see Paige, you need to know something." Paige hid in her room, grateful to hear her mom's voice.

She then heard her parents mumbling beneath her in the kitchen, and her dad's furious roar. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

'That must have been his reaction to Dean,' Paige thought, because she heard her mom attempting to soothe him and then another roar from him.

"She's WHAT?" Then Paige heard stomping feet on the stairs and took a deep breath. Her door burst open and her Dad rushed in and attempted to lift her up, but couldn't. "Paige," he said softly, "What went wrong?"

Paige looked up into her dad's eyes and saw tears glinting there. "Dad, I'm sorry, it's just…" Paige then burst into tears too, and buried her head in her father's chest.

"Paige," he replied, "We're going to the clinic **right now**! You're getting an abortion."

He then pulled the covers off her head and saw her enormous stomach, and stopped in shock. "Your mom said that you were only 3 months!" He said with widening eyes. "I think she meant more like 6…"

"No, Dad," Paige replied tearfully, "She was right, I'm only 3 months. I have a doctors appointment this afternoon, and I'm getting an ultrasound." Paige then burst into loud, heaving sobs.

After calming herself down, Paige looked over at the clock and jumped out of surprise. "We have to leave in 5 minutes! I'd better get changed!"

Her dad realized she was still in her pajamas, and left the room quickly. Paige undressed, and dug through her closet, searching for clothes hiding her newly developed belly. "I'm so fat!" Paige cried quietly of exasperation. "I can't believe all this happened because of one dumb night with one dumb bastard!"

"Paige," called her mom from downstairs, "we've got to leave now, or we're going to be late!"

"Coming!" Paige grumbled, throwing on track pants and a T-shirt, even though the outfit, if anything, emphasized her new size. She ran down the stairs and into the car, where she found her mom waiting."

"Wow," her mother commented when she got in the car, "We need to go shopping. You look like you're trying to pop yourself into the air in those pants."

"These are the biggest pants I've got," Paige grumbled back. "I'm sorry I'm so fat, okay? But it's not my fault, so _get off my back_!" Paige screamed, practically shattering the glass of the car windows.

"Oh, Paige, I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault, it's just so hard, seeing my baby girl with her own babies."

The rest of the drive was silent, and they left the car wordlessly. Paige and her mom walked over to the elevator, and went up to the 4th floor. Paige checked herself in, and just as she was about to sit down, her name was called. 'Here goes everything…' Paige thought, hoping she'd survive the next 6 months.

The two walked into the examination room, where a nurse promptly put Paige on a scale. "Hmm," she said quietly, "125..that's seven pounds up from last month. Paige," she said louder, waking Paige from her dreamlike state. "I'm going to hook you up to an ultrasound machine, okay? This gel is cool, and it might sting a little, but it's for your own good."

After a bit of fiddling around and the doctor's entrance, they all turned to look at the screen. Paige also noticed that on her other side, still attached to her over-expanded belly, was a heartbeat monitor. It was registering three heartbeats, and they all sat in stunned silence. "Looks like we've got a lot on our hands," the doctor suddenly broke the silence.


End file.
